Lost in Africa
by The Flying Frog
Summary: Cowritten with several authors. While flying to check up on the honorary members, they are attacked and Beast Boy is shot down in Africa.
1. Shot Down by The Flying Frog

Author's Not: Hello everyone, I am the Flying Frog. This story is different than most in the fact that it will be written by several authors. Me, Beautfulpurpleflame, D Hurricane, and Beast Boy's Swivel chair are writing this story. I will be writing this chapter, followed by whoever wins the bloody battle of the second chapter, I mean the discussion..sweat drops

Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen Titans. If I did then the series would not have been canceled. Curses to bureaucracy.

* * *

"Man, tell me again why we are flying half way around the world?" Cyborg asked, his voice full of boredom from the now twelve hour flight they've been on.

Gritting his teeth at having to answer this question again, Robin answered "We're checking up on all the honorary members. Seeing if they need any supplies after the fiasco with the Brotherhood of Evil. We are giving a helping hand to our friends." Ignoring Beast Boy muttering about faster flights he checked on everyone else in the Tship. His girlfriend since Tokyo was gazing at the dolphins below them. Starfires eyes were alight with excitement. Smiling to himself at her wonder and entertainment in simple things he turned his attention towards the darkest member of their team. Raven.

One hand was holding a very thick and dusty book in front of her while the other was rubbing her head after spent an hour of listening to Beast Boy's jokes. Her eyes showed she was clearly annoyed, glaring at the green menace. Speaking of Beast Boy.

He was drinking an incredibly large soda with an even larger popcorn. He had a screen in front of him as he watched some movie or another. Luckily they couldn't hear it as they had shut off his microphone a good half hour ago. It didn't even take five minutes before he got over it and found new ways to keep himself amused. This was likely due to the big mechanical teen that Beast Boy called his best friend.

Cyborg had hooked up a TV in each part of the Tship so everyone could enjoy whatever they wanted. No one dare asked what Raven watched on long trips. No one wanted to know either. Speaking of the titanium teen. Cyborg was playing a Nintendo DS, making exagerated movements. Robin was considering shutting off his microphone since Cyborg kept asking the same question over and over, and when he wasn't doing that he was shouting "Booyah! Take that" whatever villain he was facing in whatever game.

Sighing softly to himself he kept his eye ahead of him as they flew. Dozing off slightly he daydreamed about a life without villains. A life without a need for heroes, despite knowing that it was impossible for that life to be. A life with Starfire.

Smiling softly to himself, he let his fantasy continue. Ignoring everything going on around him, his subconscious started taking control.

_Glancing around he found himself back at Bruce Wayne's manor. Raising a fist to knock on his childhood home, the door opened before he could touch it. _

_"Good Morning master Grayson. The missus is waiting for you upstairs." Alfred kindly spoke. Missus? Taking a secret elevator towards his old bedroom he did not expect to find what he did. There was Starfire in his room sleeping softly. Looking around fervently to make sure he wasn't in the wrong room and confirming it, he wondered why was Starfire sleeping in his room._

_Sitting himself on the bed he gazed at her. It was nice to be retired from super hero work. There wasn't a need for heroes anymore. Rubbing her head softly a large explosion rocked the manor. Cyborg's voice called to him. "Robin we're under attack!"_

Waking up as another jerk hit the Tship he vaguely heard Cyborg shout they were under fire. Swiftly darting his eyes left and right trying to grasp the situation. Several hostile ships were flying all around them. He could tell they were single fighter ships by their size. Each of them were painted purple or orange, with the other color as a stripe. The constant shifting of colors gave the illusion of there being more than there were. Hooking everyone's microphones back online he took command again.

"We're too large a target! Separate and take them on. Converge on one then move to the next. Every part of the Tship disconnected so they were in their own one man fighters.

Too Robin the battle seemed fairly balanced. Explosions rocked around them, weave in and around, fire! Shooting the engine of one ship he moved onto the next. A smoking ship flew right over him. Glancing up he saw Starfire shoot another ship off his tail. Smiling to himself he went to cover Raven as she had three ships on her six. He took down one as Starfire took down another. Surprisingly the third dropped from an attack they didn't expect. Below. Beast Boy flew straight up destroying the final ship attacking Raven.

"Thanks." Raven half muttered through the com. Turning his ship around he barely missed being hit dead on by a ship shot by Cyborg. But the enemy ships kept coming.

"Who are these guys?" Cyborg shouted through the com. Too busy to respond or even think about it, Robin kept up trying to fight without getting shot.

"Dudes! They're all over me!" Beast Boy shouted in his com. Turning around Robin zeroed in on the six ships now tailing Beast Boy. Putting his finger on the trigger ready to pull, three of them blew up suddenly. Smiling seeing Raven right above those attacking Beast Boy he figured she had him covered. Flying over to aid Starfire. "AAAAAAAHHH! I'M HIT! I'M GOING DOWN! REPEAT! THE COOL GREEN DUDE IS GOING DOWN!" Turning his head so quickly he thought he sprained something he did indeed see Beast Boy going down. There was only one of his pursuers left, whom Raven shot to pieces. All the Titans could only watch as the changeling crashed into the African jungle beneath them.


	2. Out of the fire, into the uknown

**Author's Note: Tis I, your wonderful and beloved Beast Boy's Swivel Chair. Okay, maybe I'm not wonderful or beloved, but it is me, here, writing the second chapter of this story, now, for you to read…yep…Anyway, I just wanted to give a big thanks to The Flying Frog for asking me to be a part of this fantastic project. It's a great honor, and I don't know how to thank him enough. So I tip my hat to you, TFF. Or…I would if I had one…And I know Starfire got screwed in this chapter. I am sorry about that. I wasn't quite sure how to write her in this part of it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not the characters, not the plot, not the idea, not even my own stupid computer.

He was going down. As the outside world spun out of control, time inside his aircraft seemed to stop. He was going to die. No one could survive a fall like this. Even the Boy Wonder himself couldn't. No, no one was that amazing.

His stomach did a cartwheel as he thought, as he looked out his window, as he called for help. There were so many things in life he hadn't gotten to do. He had never truly mastered English. He had never played a real game of baseball. He had never had a girlfriend. He had never been kissed. He had never cried over a girl, or school, or anything that normal teenagers cried over. He would never get married. He would never have kids. He would never get a real job. He wouldn't do anything he had looked forward to his entire life. Nothing.

As he plummeted, the end of his life drawing nearer and nearer, he sunk low in his seat. His hand was shaking uncontrollably, and dropped the radio device on his toe. Too frightened to yelp, he merely looked down, closed his eyes, and prayed.

--

All was silent in the air. Well, all but the missiles. Three more pods had arrived, and didn't seem to care that Beast Boy had gone down. Of course, that didn't come as a surprise to Robin. After all, they had been sent to kill, hadn't they? That seemed to be their goal, anyway.

Robin stared at the earth, watching the smoke rise. His friend couldn't have survived that, could he? Could anyone have survived that? The Boy Wonder was jolted back to attention as his pod shook with the force of enemy fire missing him by mere inches. He turned his ship sharply to the left, searching for whatever bastard had shot at him. That's it you sons of a bitches. He thought to himself. No one shoots one of my teammates down and lives to tell about it.

With more fury than he had felt in a long time, he aimed at the nearest target and fired. Bulls-eye. The violet machinery took nearly the same route as Beast Boy had, missing land by what seemed like a few feet, but was probably about a mile. The last thing Robin could see before it sank to the ocean floor was its orange stripe and the flames erupting from its engines.

His head turned to see what everyone else was up to. Cyborg was engaged in a battle of his own, firing relentlessly and mouthing every cuss word known to man, and some to Tamaranians. Starfire, too, was carefully aiming at the final target, her green eyes stained with tears and her shoulders bobbing with sobs. Robin looked fervently for his dark friend, but she was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, praying that she hadn't gone down as well, he turned to the locator built into the mainframe of the ship. Every ship, excluding Beast Boy's, blinked on the screen. According to the picture, Raven was right beside him…or…below him. Robin craned his neck to find her, and caught a glimpse of her ship searching the treetops.

He reached for his radio, depressing the button before it was fully in his hand. "Raven, Raven come in." For a moment, there was nothing but static. Finally, she answered.

"Raven here." Her voice was shaky, doing its best to hold back her tears.

"Have you found him?"

"No. I can't see anything through the canopy."

"We'll be right down. Over." Robin cut off his connection, looking desperately towards his two friends still fighting. Cyborg's target was smoking, its orange paint stained black by the few flames that lipped at it. Starfire's enemy was long gone, vanished with its friend in the ocean.

"Cyborg, Starfire, come in." Robin called to them.

"What is it?" Cyborg's strained voice replied.

"Yes, friend?" Starfire was obviously crying.

"Meet me and Raven on the beach. We're going to find Beast Boy."

Neither responded. Starfire was already headed for land, and Cyborg was busy shooting at the damaged aircraft. With a final hit, the ship exploded, and his pod raced after Starfire. Robin followed the pair closely, scanning for any sign of life in the dense jungle below.

--

Pain.

That was the first thing he noticed. How in the world could he feel so much pain? It was as if his body was full of glass…oh…

Wincing, Beast Boy rolled onto his stomach, staring at the shard of windshield sticking from his arm. Where in the world did he get that? His head turned slowly to face what was left of the burning wreckage he once called the T-Ship. Or, his section of it anyway.

Flashes of the previous events burned though his mind. His eyes grew wide as he realized just how bad off he was. The ship was on fire, he had somehow been ejected through the windshield, and he was in the middle of nowhere. Just peachy. He scanned the T-Ship, not quite sure what he was looking for. There were a few tanks of gas that had fallen out of the cargo area. The flames were slowly making their way towards the boxes, threatening to make them explode. The ship he had flown in so many times was going to vanish from the face of the earth any second now, and take him with it if he didn't get out of there.

Using his one good arm, he pulled himself along the moss-covered turf. Every part of his body was throbbing, some worse than others. His leg was sure to be broken. A few ribs were probably cracked. There was always the chance of a concussion. But he was alive, at least, for now. Blood loss was going to be a problem, but he was alive. He was breathing, and that was all that mattered to him.

He crawled away from the flames, doing his best to avoid the heat. A trail of blood followed him, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to get away. As he wriggled on the ground soldier-style, he felt the fire grow hotter and hotter. The hairs on the back of his neck were singed, and he had a feeling his eyebrows were almost gone. Why couldn't he crawl fast enough?

Exhausted, he began to slow down, caring less and less about his distance the farther he went. He couldn't be too close now, could he? His questions were answered when a large crack resounded behind him, followed instantaneously by a brilliant orange glow and an inferno of heat and flames. His right arm, the one that wasn't bleeding at the moment, flung to protect his head. Shards of metal and glass glittered the ground, pelting his body. Fresh blood flowed from new wounds, forcing a scream past the changeling's lips.

But at least it was over. Smoldering pieces of wreckage dotted the jungle ground like chocolate chips in a cookie. Some were right on the surface while others were jammed into trees, or dug into the mossy forest floor. But at least none were sticking out of him. No new ones, anyway.

Concentration turned back to the piece of glass jutting from his left shoulder. Whispering silent encouragements to himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and slowly reached for the shard. Fingers gripped it tightly, sending a groan echoing through the trees. With a quick jerk of his arm, the object was forced out of his body, accompanied by another scream. Was there no end to the agony?

He stood slowly, his hand pressing down on the wound. Dying from blood loss was probably not the best idea right now. He looked around slowly, taking in the scenery. It seemed vaguely familiar to him, as though he had been there before. He knew they had been over Africa when he crashed, but could he really have landed in Upper Lamumba? What were the odds of him crash landing in his home country? Slim to none, he would assume.

The sound of several sets of engines made him jump. Through the trees, he caught a glimpse of what was probably his friends out searching for him. He tried to follow them, but to no avail. The were obviously far too fast, and each step sent shocks of pain up his arm. But still he pursued them, trying his best to reach his communicator. At last his left hand gripped it and slowly pulled it out of his pocket. He pressed the ON button, but nothing happened. Praying that it wasn't broken, he depressed it again, and again, and again. It refused to work. When he flipped it over, he saw a small hole where a spark had melted the plastic, damaging the chip inside of it. That was just his luck.

He started walking back to the wreckage. If he was going to have any chance of being found, he knew he would have to stay put. But…where was the pod, exactly? He spun frantically, searching for any sign of the smoldering area. He could smell the smoke, but wasn't quite sure on what direction it was coming from. Any sound made by the fire was drowned out by the calls of wild animals. He walked as fast as his injury would allow, searching endlessly for the freshly-made clearing. Ever so slowly, the smoke faded from his senses, alerting him that he was going the wrong way. But it was too late. He was too tired to walk anymore, and his arm still hadn't stopped bleeding. He was royally screwed.

--

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Raven hissed into the radio.

"His communicator is offline, and his part of the ship certainly won't broadcast any signal." Cyborg explained, his voice strained.

"I guess we will have to search on foot then." Robin said, determined.

The four remaining sections of the ship landed carefully on the beach. Cyborg was the first to get out, leaping from his seat almost before the pod was completely turned off. Raven exited next, followed by Starfire and Robin. Cyborg motioned to the pillar of smoke, and each ran (or flew) towards the area.

It was only moments before the wreckage came into view. Cyborg, his scanner at the ready, raced towards where the pilot seat would have been. His friends waited a little less than patiently as he searched for any signs of life. There were none.

"Friend, is that…Beast Boy's blood?" Four pairs of eyes turned to look at the trail of blood leading into the forest. Cyborg scanned the material, a worried look passing over his face.

"It is." 


	3. Living? Dying? What?

**Author's Note: Hello, this is beautifulpurpleflame writing the third chapter of this lovely little collaborative story. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Teen Titans. Nor do I own the idea of creating a story by using several different wonderful authors. That owner, for this story at least, belongs to The Flying Frog.**

Chapter 3

The heat was oppressive and the air was thick with humidity. He could feel each bead of sweat trickle and drip off of his skin, or be absorbed by his torn, burned, and tattered suit. Each breath was an achievement and one more than he thought he could muster. He laid completely still on the cushioned jungle floor, mainly because he figured out that if he moved even the slightest bit he was filled with pain he never thought was possible. He looked up at the thick canopy and realized he'd never seen so many shades of green before.

'So, this is where it ends,' he thought to himself. 'This is where I'm gonna die. Not in battle like a real hero, in the middle of this godforsaken jungle in Africa; the one place I always felt the most at home. Figures.'

He listened as the creatures of the jungle called out to each other and made quite a ruckus. His head pulsed painfully and he'd never wished so much that he didn't have such acute, sensitive hearing. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be back at the tower. He wanted to be with his friends. And, most of all, he didn't want to be in any more pain.

But it wasn't to be. He would lie here and bleed to death. There was a good chance his friends would never even find him. How could they? He didn't even know where he was now. Damn him for wandering so far away from his pod. His sensitive nose could still smell the smoke from the wreckage, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. He felt so discombobulated he was surprised he still knew which way was up and which was down. He decided to just close his eyes and give his mind a rest.

As he lay there he thought about his friends. He knew they wouldn't be able to recover from this easily.

'I wonder if they'll cry when they finally realize I've died,' he pondered. 'I know Starfire will, for sure, but what about the others? Will Cyborg? I'm not sure I've ever seen the big man cry. Robin? That guy's as dead on the inside as his mentor. Raven? She could go either way, but in any situation she wouldn't cry out in the open; she'll hide herself away.

'I wonder what kind of funeral they'll have for me. Will they get me a coffin if they don't find me? And if they do, will it be open during the service? I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with that. Oh well, it's not like I can tell them that.

'I wonder who'll show up. All the Titans or only the ones who really knew me? What about the big superheroes? Like Superman or Batman, they kinda know me, right? I know the Doom Patrol will be there, or at least they better. Dude, if any of them skip it I'm totally haunting them. They were my family after my mom and dad died.

'Oh my God! Mom… dad… I'm gonna finally see you guys again. I can finally tell you how sorry I am for not helping you. I know it's been years, but it still feels like you guys died yesterday. Wow, I guess there is an upside to dying.'

He suddenly realized what he was thinking about and something within him snapped. His eyes flew open and narrowed.

"What's the matter with you?" he said through his teeth, finally deciding to get out of his head. "Is this really gonna be it? You're just gonna lie here and die? You coward! Get up! Do something! As long as you're alive you've got a chance."

He clenched his jaw and attempted to lift his head up. Pain immediately shot through his body and he let his head fall. He waited a moment and once the pain was gone he attempted it again. He got his chin to his chest and slowly positioned his arms so he could support himself up. The pain burned through him like fire; acidic, pin-like, fire. He screamed through his teeth and kept his eyes closed as he moved a bit more and more.

To his astonishment he'd made it up to a sitting position, though he nearly folded over once he got there. He sat as still as he could so he could catch his breath and let the pain settle a bit before he moved anymore. The sounds of the jungle animals calling and screeching suddenly sounded more like cheering to his ears. They were telling him to keep going! He couldn't stop now.

He knew what he had to do next and dreaded it immensely. He looked around and grabbed a nearby stick. He placed it between his teeth and prepared for the next step. He leaned a bit over onto one side and moved his leg up. He then pushed up on his injured arm until he could move his weight from it to his leg. Once there he balanced himself and stalled again, taking the time to catch his breath and unclench his teeth from the stick. He then realized he was down on one knee! He was nearly standing!

He stayed in the position for a minute or two, making sure he could spring up with all the strength he could and actually get into a standing position. Then, all at once, he shot up. He screamed and felt his mind grow dizzy from the pain, but he'd made it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was standing. An accomplishment indeed.

"Okay, I'd like a cookie now," he joked to no one. If he was going to survive he was going to have to keep his sense of humor alive as well.

Now, for the next step, no pun intended; walking. He held his breath and moved his hip a bit forward, which made his leg move as well. He went about three inches; three whole inches! He moved his other leg and received similar results. He was moving! He could do this, he could get out of there, he could live! He just couldn't stop.

Slowly but surely he began to move across the jungle floor. "Just put one foot in front of the other…" he sang to himself as a form of encouragement. Before he knew it he was five feet away from where he'd been lying down. Suddenly feeling a new rush of adrenaline he continued to slowly, but surely, walk through the jungle. He wouldn't die here, he refused! There was still so much he hadn't done, so much of a life he hadn't lived.

A scent overcame his nose; a scent that was familiar and yet was not; as if he'd only smelled it years before. He decided he might as well follow it. But what was it, exactly? It almost smelt like… cooking. Yes, that was it! It was food, but food he hadn't smelt in nearly a decade. What was it? And then it hit him; it was what the tribe he used to live with ate. He was nearing his old tribe! He _was_ in Upper Lamumba!

Again, he felt a surge of energy and walked even faster. The pain in his body had seemed to have disappeared and he felt he could go on like this forever. Nothing was going to stop him now. Let his limbs be torn off! He could take it. He could make it! He was going to survive.

He saw the trees of the jungle ending and a clearing up ahead. He pushed through and bright, beautiful sunlight shined onto his face. He raised his hand and blocked it so he could see where he was. He was now seeing a grassy land and not five hundred feet ahead of him lay the village and his old tribe. He felt tears crawl into his eyes and he pushed himself onward.

As he got closer and closer everything became a bit clearer. He saw women cooking and men going about their daily chores. And there stood his beloved King Tawaba, the man who'd been like a second father to him when he was still in the tribe. His hopes were raised ever more when he turned towards him and waved with excitement. Dear God, he was going to live!

And then he saw something else that shocked him; there stood his team! The Titans were there! They saw him as well, waved, and went running towards him. He smiled and couldn't help truly crying now from relief and happiness. He decided he'd walked enough and allowed himself to fall to his knees as his friends ran to him. He basked in the sun for a moment and then felt himself falling backwards, his head hitting the grass.

His eyes opened and he was met with the green foliage of the jungle canopy once more. He was still lying on the ground, he was still in the middle of the jungle, he was still dying. It had all been a dream. He felt his chest tighten and as he lay there, nearing death, he began to cry.

The animals' calls that had seemed like cheering in his dream now sounded like taunting. They were mocking him. He thought he could get out of there, he thought he could find the strength, but it was only an illusion. He wasn't strong enough, he never was and he never would be. He had always been the weak link in whatever chain he got himself in to. His family? Weak link. Doom Patrol? Weak link. Teen Titans? Weak link. Well, now this weak link would finally be done away with for good after messing up so many things in his life.

He felt his head grow dizzy and his vision began to grow fuzzy. The blood loss was finally catching up with him. Darkness crept over his sight and he was stricken blind from it. He closed his eyes for the last time and listened as his ragged breathing strained on. His heart still pulsed in his aching brain and he listened as each beat followed the next slower and slower. Until finally… he heard no beat at all.

"Oh my," said Starfire as she and the other three Titans looked at the wreckage that was Beast Boy's pod. Small fires still burned about it and the smoke was as dark as ever.

"How could he survive a crash like that?!" said Cyborg, shocked. "Man, he's gotta be pretty banged up."

"Spread out!" said Robin. "Look for him!" Cyborg and Starfire immediately jumped to it, while Raven stayed perfectly still.

"Robin, he's not here," said Raven. "We simply followed the blood trial in the wrong direction. He obviously left the crash and wandered into the jungle for some reason." And with that she quickly turned around and followed the blood trail back into the jungle.

Immediately the other three followed after her and they ran along the trail, looking for their missing teammate. By the amount of blood he was leaving behind him they grew more and more nervous as to the state he was in. They saw shards of the pod and glass deep within the jungle and this only concerned them even more. Eventually they had to stop to gain their bearings and their breath.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called out as loudly as she could. "Please, tell us where you are!"

"B!" shouted Cyborg. "Yo, man, answer us!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled out.

"It's really hard to concentrate with you guys screaming like that," Raven snapped at them. She'd taken her lotus position in the air. "I think he's close enough by now that I'll be able to sense him." She took in a deep breath and found her center. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." And with that her soul self lifted from her body and flew through the jungle, searching for Beast Boy.

The others watched on anxiously as Raven sat suspended in the air, completely blank. The sound of the jungle creatures crying and calling was quite unnerving. Every second felt like an hour and as a minute went by they felt as if they'd been waiting for a week.

What would they do if they couldn't find Beast Boy in time? Or, God forbid, they couldn't find him at all? No, they would find him! They couldn't just leave him out here in the middle of this jungle to die or… or… remain.

Suddenly Ravens blank face filled with life as her soul reentered her body. She took a sharp breath in and, to their horror, her face filled with dread. She touched down from her spot in the air and looked around, before finding the right direction.

"He's that way!" she said with urgency and took off. The others quickly sprinted off after her once again.

"Is he okay?" asked Robin as he and Cyborg ran and the two girls flew.

"No," she said.

"Please, is he alive?" asked Starfire.

"For the moment," said Raven.

"Well, thank God for that," said Cyborg.

"Don't thank God just yet," said Raven. "I think he's just taken his last breath."


	4. A Fighting Chance

**Hello all you happy people. This story has not been updated in awhile, but a recent review brought it back to my attention. For those waiting for Planted Jokes to update, it's on its way. I've got a lot going on in real life. College, aftermath of sister's wedding, trying to plan out mine...sort of....floods (I'm certified to take care of water and flood damage) writing a novel, and allergies. nothing major. Anyway, I still don't own Teen Titans and I still can't take credit for anything other than the idea of a coalition of authors writing this, yo, dudes who helped out earlier, I don't know if you're still on but PM me if you want to help continue, if not then I'll just finish on my own. Oh well, On with the show. **

A dark shadow raced through the thick foliage, moving at almost unprecedented speed as it rushed on towards its goal. A small clearing quickly came in view. And lying in it was a small figure. This figure would be otherwise unremarkable if his skin wasn't green, and the amount of injuries forced upon his body. The shadow felt its eyes widen as a lioness and her cubs were examining the small lifeless body, preparing for a meal. A sharp sense of pain pierced her heart as Raven shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The sudden black energy engulfed the lions as they suddenly went flying into the air and landed some hundred or so yards away. Raven made sure it wasn't fatal as Beast Boy wouldn't like that if...when he woke up.

Quickly kneeling by his body, she began a cursory examination even as she summoned up the healing energy. Pain overwhelmed her. Sheer, unimaginable pain threatened to overtake her senses as she removed shrapnel and other pieces of glass, and then sealed the injuries. Not even half way done, her body couldn't take anymore as she had absorbed too much of his pain. The sounds of the others fighting through the thicket barely registered in her ears. Her eyes could barely see Cyborg now performing first aid on their friends injuries. She could barely register Robin getting everything needed to jump his heart back into beating. She couldn't even hear the emotions in her head fighting to be heard. Time seemed almost to be at a standstill to the dark sorceress, her glazed eyes reflecting the pain she had taken upon herself to increase the boy's chances.

"Clear!" A sudden shock, shaking the green teen's body. Increasing the voltage.

"Clear!" Even more power flushed into his body. One last chance.

"Clear!" A beat. Two...wait, beats? Beast Boy felt a very hard thump in his chest, beating painfully against what felt like every nerve in his body. Another beat, and another. Almost jumping for joy as the realization slowly dawned on him that his heart was beating. He would live. Fully prepared to come up with a great pun or joke that would surely get Raven to laugh, he tried to open his eyes and urge his vocal cords into working with him. When that didn't work, he figured why not try again. He was going to live and that was worth celebrating. Again, his eyes refused to obey his command. Shaking his head to get them to work, a sudden pop resounded the area, the source coming from his aching joints. Finally his eyes were working again. Opening them with a literal painful slowness, he was greeted by the site of his teammates smiling faces. "Dudes...you came for me..." His metallic best friend lightly smacked an uninjured part of his body.

"Of course we came for you BB. Wouldn't want Robin to take our high score tie in Tunnel Hunter Marathon, Extreme Speed! We need you to keep him busy while I mop up the title!"

A pained chuckle forced its way out of Beast Boy's throat. "In your dreams metal butt." Then he promptly passed out.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Beast Boy would live. Cyborg was continuing his examination of Beast Boy while Starfire was flying through the air in joy. Raven had forced herself to sit up and was hovering in a lotus position, meditating softly. But if one looked closely, Robin could see a small smile breaking across Raven's otherwise cold features. "How's he looking Cyborg?" All that was met was silence. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg paused, turning to look at Robin slowly. "Man, Beast Boy's lucky to be alive. If it weren't for the quick healing Raven gave him, he wouldn't have survived another few minutes. But his body is in no condition to travel. He won't survive a trip back to the tower. It's across the Atlantic and the entire American mainland. And he won't survive getting to a hospital either. He's stable for now, but unless we get him some professional medical attention, he's living on borrowed time."

Robin kicked a nearby rock. "Perfect! Where's the nearest town?" Cyborg's head had an antennae pop out of it and started gathering data.

"I'm picking up a small settlement a few miles to the south east. Man, I wasn't expecting a village with that many life signatures in Upper Lamumba."


End file.
